Pakistani cricket team in England in 2019
The Pakistan cricket team toured England in May 2019 to play five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and one Twenty20 International (T20I) match ahead of the 2019 Cricket World Cup. The fixtures were part of both teams' preparation for the tournament. Three matches were played against English county sides as part of the tour, with 50-over matches played against Kent and Northants, and a Twenty20 match played against Leicestershire. In addition to the provisional World Cup squad, Jofra Archer and Chris Jordan were named in England's squads for this series and the preceding ODI against Ireland, and were in contention for a place in the World Cup side depending on their performances. England finalised their fifteen-man World Cup squad following the conclusion of the matches against Pakistan. Mohammad Amir and Asif Ali were omitted from Pakistan's fifteen-man preliminary squad for the World Cup, but were included for this series as reserves. England won the one-off T20I match by seven wickets. In the third ODI, Eoin Morgan played in his 198th match to become the most-capped player in ODIs for England, going past Paul Collingwood's total of 197 matches for the team. However, Morgan was suspended for the next ODI, following a slow over-rate in the third match. Jos Buttler was named as England's captain for the fourth ODI in Morgan's absence. England won the ODI series 4–0, after the first match was washed out. England's series aggregate of 1,424 runs were the most for any team in an ODI series where they played a maximum of four innings. This surpassed India's total of 1,275 runs in their home series against Sri Lanka in December 2009. Squads Ahead of the tour, Shadab Khan was ruled out of Pakistan's squad with a virus, with Yasir Shah named as his replacement. Shoaib Malik missed Pakistan's first two matches against England due to a personal issue. The Pakistan Cricket Board (PCB) confirmed that he was available for selection for the second ODI match. Mohammad Hafeez was also unavailable for the one-off T20I and the first two ODIs, after injuring his hand. Sam Billings was ruled out of England's T20I squad after he dislocated his shoulder, and was replaced by Ben Foakes. Alex Hales was dropped from England's squads, following a 21-day ban for using recreational drugs and was replaced by James Vince. Jason Roy and Mark Wood were also withdrawn from the T20I squad prior to the series and were replaced by Ben Duckett and Dawid Malan. Malan then picked up a groin injury in the ODI against Ireland and was replaced by Phil Salt. Tour matches One-day match: Kent vs Pakistan | team2 = Kent | score1 = 358/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Imad Wasim 117* (78) | wickets1 = Imran Qayyum 4/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 258 (44.1 overs) | runs2 = Alex Blake 89 (48) | wickets2 = Yasir Shah 3/90 (10 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 100 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground, Beckenham | umpires = Neil Bainton (Eng) and Mark Newell (Eng) | motm = | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Jordan Cox (Kent) made his List A debut. }} One-day match: Northamptonshire vs Pakistan | score1 = 273/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Josh Cobb 146* (145) | wickets1 = Haris Sohail 1/18 (5 overs) | score2 = 275/2 (41 overs) | runs2 = Fakhar Zaman 101 (81) | wickets2 = Nathan Buck 1/52 (7 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground, Northampton | umpires = Mike Burns (Eng) and Rob White (Eng) | motm = | toss = Northamptonshire won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Twenty-over match: Leicestershire vs Pakistan | team2 = Leicestershire | score1 = 200/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Babar Azam 101 (63) | wickets1 = Ben Mike 3/38 (4 overs) | score2 = 142 (19.2 overs) | runs2 = Ben Mike 37 (26) | wickets2 = Shaheen Afridi 2/12 (2.2 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 58 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Peter Hartley (Eng) and Tom Lungley (Eng) | motm = | toss = Leicestershire won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Will Davis and Ben Mike (Leicestershire) both made their T20 debuts. *''Babar Azam (Pak) scored his first T20 century. }} T20I match Only T20I | team2 = | score1 = 173/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Babar Azam 65 (42) | wickets1 = Jofra Archer 2/29 (4 overs) | score2 = 175/3 (19.2 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 57* (29) | wickets2 = Imad Wasim 1/24 (4 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sophia Gardens, Cardiff | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Alex Wharf (Eng) | motm = Eoin Morgan (Eng) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Jofra Archer, Ben Duckett, Ben Foakes (Eng), Imam-ul-Haq and Mohammad Hasnain (Pak) all made their T20I debuts. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 80/2 (19 overs) | runs1 = Imam-ul-Haq 42* (68) | wickets1 = Jofra Archer 1/6 (4 overs) | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain during Pakistan's innings prevented any further play. | notes = }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 373/3 (50 overs) | runs1 = Jos Buttler 110* (55) | wickets1 = Yasir Shah 1/60 (7 overs) | score2 = 361/7 (50 overs) | runs2 = Fakhar Zaman 138 (106) | wickets2 = David Willey 2/57 (10 overs) | result = England won by 12 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Jos Buttler (Eng) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 358/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Imam-ul-Haq 151 (131) | wickets1 = Chris Woakes 4/67 (10 overs) | score2 = 359/4 (44.5 overs) | runs2 = Jonny Bairstow 128 (93) | wickets2 = Junaid Khan 1/57 (8 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Bristol | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Eoin Morgan became the most-capped player in ODIs for England, playing in his 198th match. *''Imam-ul-Haq scored the highest individual total for Pakistan against England in ODIs. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 340/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Babar Azam 115 (112) | wickets1 = Tom Curran 4/75 (10 overs) | score2 = 341/7 (49.3 overs) | runs2 = Jason Roy 114 (89) | wickets2 = Imad Wasim 2/62 (10 overs) | result = England won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Alex Wharf (Eng) | motm = Jason Roy (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 351/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Joe Root 84 (73) | wickets1 = Shaheen Afridi 4/82 (10 overs) | score2 = 297 (46.5 overs) | runs2 = Sarfaraz Ahmed 97 (80) | wickets2 = Chris Woakes 5/54 (10 overs) | result = England won by 54 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Chris Woakes (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} External links *Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2019 in English cricket Category:2019 in Pakistani cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019 Category:Pakistani cricket tours of England